


Kitty Cat King

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, This is weird even by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Emperor is a cat. Gloves finds him. No good summary today.





	Kitty Cat King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A beloved friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+beloved+friend).



> Less checked for spelling errors and junk than normal. Apologies in advance.

     It had been a normal day in the square for Gloves. He and his team had practiced hard, won some turf wars, and even participated in a few league matches. He was headed home when he'd heard it. A pitiful cry. He stopped, briefly, to look around, but upon finding nothing he decided to keep going home. The cry rang out again, then a third time, stopping him in his tracks with finality.

 

Gloves didn't know what it was, or why he felt such a forceful desire to find it, but the cry spoke to something deep within his soul. This was why he was in a deserted alley, madly digging thru a pile of old junk and debris. Whatever was crying was underneath, increasing its desperate pleas; begging for freedom. Finally, moving a rather large piece of scrap metal, Gloves uncovered its head.

 

It was a kitten. A dirty kitten that was half buried under junk and so exhausted it couldn't even open its eyes anymore. How long had it been struggling here, all on its own? How had some random trash kitten made him feel so desperate to find it? Gloves didn't know, but he was exhausted, and the kitten was exhausted, so he dug it out fully and took it home.

 

\---

 

     "Here, eat this." Gloves instructed, setting down a small plate of minced tuna. The kitten gave it a hesitant sniff, then decided to take a nibble, then chowed down like a kitten that hasn't eaten in days chows down.

 

Both were now in Gloves' room, safe and clean. The kitten had been revealed to be a male with a soft, sun yellow coat and striking golden eyes. Their fur was extra fluffy at the top of their head, mimicking a unique, trendy tentacle style even tho they didn't have any. They looked familiar almost, but Gloves couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen a cat besides Judd and his... baby? Whatever Lil Judd was. This kitten clearly didn't belong to Judd tho.

 

They were exploring the room now, and instead of sniffing around, like Gloves had read was common for new pets, the kitten looked with interests at his various things. Almost as if he understood their purpose. Eventually the kitten was brave enough to jump onto his bed, and then use that spot to jump onto his dresser. Gloves had to grab his duelies off of it when the kitten started to freak out and claw at them.

 

"Hey, these aren't for playing! They were a precious gift from-" Who _had_ they been a gift from? You'd think he would remember who gave them to him if they were truly that precious. The cat jumped from the dresser and latched onto Gloves' shirt, meowing loudly at him. "Ouch, quit it! This is designer and your claws are sharp!" The kitten did not quit it, continuing to meow at him in a desperate manner.

 

\---

 

     Eventually, Gloves did manage to get the kitten to calm down, and now the two were sitting on his bed, kitten held in his arms. He'd been trying to think of a name for a while now, but the kitten shot down each one with a hiss. "How about King then?" The kitten _did_ seem pretty regal. Apparently the name was on the right track, because instead of a hiss, Gloves instead got a disapproving meow. "Not that either, huh? I really can't think of anything else... Maybe having a bath will clear my head."

 

He didn't realize the kitten had managed to follow him into the bathroom until he took off his shirt and turned around to find them staring at him in a very intense manner. Almost as if they were ogling him, but that was crazy; kittens didn't ogle people. They did protest when he placed them outside and shut the door tho. They were still waiting outside the door when Gloves came out in his pajamas. Gloves hadn't been aware a kitten could look so disappointed. "You're a really weird kitten..." The kitten let out an indignant meow in response.

 

\---

 

     "This is your bed." Gloves said, placing the kitten down on the soft blankets he had arranged on the floor. Tomorrow, he would buy the kitten a proper bed, but for now, this would have to do.  "I also got you some water if you get thirsty during the night." Giving the kitten a pat on the head, Gloves got into his own bed and turned off the lights.

 

Just as he was drifting to sleep, he felt movement at the foot of his bed as the kitten jumped onto it. They slowly made their way up, and cautiously sniffed at him, as if to check if he was asleep. Gloves didn't move a muscle, even as the kitten's breath tickled his skin. As the kitten curled into the crook of his neck, Gloves drifted to sleep thinking about how warm they felt.

 

\---

 

     The kitten took a flying leap toward the feather toy, just missing as Gloves' lifted the handle.

 

"It's so cute!" Clip gushed from his bed. Straps was recording the display with her phone, and Half Rim was also on Gloves' bed, just watching.

 

"Where did you even find a cat?" Half Rim asked.

 

"I found him under a bunch of junk in an alley. You should have seen him, he was so weak. He's nothing like that now." A couple of days in Gloves' care and the kitten had gained a few pounds, no longer the scraggly, half dead creature from before.

 

Done playing, the kitten walked away from the feather toy Gloves' dangled before them, instead walking to his bowl for some water. "I'm so jealous!" Clip whined. She tried to beckon the kitten over once he'd had his drink, but they made a bee line for Gloves instead. 

 

"He seriously loves you!" Straps laughed from her spot on the floor, still recording. "You seriously don't have a name for him yet?"

 

Gloves shook his head, and this prompted his friends to try to think of one. The kitten continued to shoot down every one, until the name Prince was mentioned.

 

"Didn't we see him today at the square?" Clip asked, and Straps nodded.

 

"Yeah, he and his team looked super lost and stuff!"

 

"I'm not surprised, since they only have three members." Half rim chimed.

 

"No they don't! Their leader is Prince's older brother!" Gloves stated, but his team mates only looked at him in confusion.

 

"Who?" They asked in unison. Even Gloves didn't know where that had come from.

 

\---

 

     After Gloves' friends left, the kitten seemed to be in a depressed mood. It stood looking out of Gloves' window for over an hour before he decided to pick it up and hold it.

 

"You look like you want to cry." He told them, and was rewarded with a pitiful meow. He tried to think of what had caused this drastic change in mood, but could really only think of the discussion about Prince. A discussion the group of friends had only had because they were trying to think of a name for the kitten. A royal name for a regal cat. Just like the name King.

 

Sighing, Gloves laid back in bed and looked around, eyes settling on his duelies. He reached for them before showing them to the kitten. "You know, I got these a long time ago, from a guy I really liked." The kitten perked up in attention.

 

"I don't know how I forgot, considering how head over heels I was for the guy. He was super strong, and really amazing." Gloves' heart fluttered slightly, memories clicking into place in his head. Memories of sun light shining down on similarly colored tentacles, and striking golden eyes. The same eyes of the kitten who had moved to rest their paws on Gloves' chest. 

 

An idea struck. "You know, that's _perfect_." Gloves said, ignoring the kitten as it got even closer. "I'll name you after him! I'll call you-" Then the kitten's snout was touching Gloves lips and he fell silent as the magic spell shattered like glass.

 

Gone was the kitten of before, now replaced by Emperor, the one and only king of turf himself. Gloves was left wondering how he had forgotten him, while Emperor was more interested in kissing the other.

 

"You were a cat..." Gloves whispered when Emperor finally pulled away from him.

 

"Don't even ask me how. I really have no idea."

 

Realization hit Gloves like a sack of bricks. "You tried to watch me take a bath. You were _actually_ ogling me when I changed clothes."

 

"Would you not have done the same?" It was a poor excuse from the King, really.

 

"Without hesitation." Thus, the king got away with it.

 

They could have done a number of other things, like talk about their feelings for one another and what this all meant, or talk about the fact that Emperor was literally a cat because of some kind of magic bullshit, and eventually they did, but not before making out for a good while.

 

Good thing too, because as soon as everyone's memories of Emperor returned, his parents realized their son had been missing for over a week and freaked the hell out. "I was magically turned into a cat," was not a valid excuse, let alone an actual _option_ , so Emperor was grounded, and Gloves didn't get to see him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend agreed to draw a scene from this if I finished it. I'm holding her to that. I'm also gifting the work to her for the lulz.


End file.
